


Stars in the Sky

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia - Noun - <em>a sentimental longing or wistful affection for a period in the past</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>His Mother had her arm curled around him, and he had his head on her chest, the sound of her heart beat the tune of life and sleep. His eyelids had grown heavy and he'd fallen asleep, listening to his Mother tell him stories of the stars...</em></p><p> </p><p><a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHjrKJPXAAAMPww.jpg:large">Picture Inspiration</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Sky

Daryl's wet hair was stuck to his forehead as he stared up at the sky. The rain had stopped a little while ago, but the air was still fresh with the smell of it; the chemicals the leaves of the plants and flowers had released during the storm were still thick, like a blanket covering the red neck.

He still remembered the last time he'd lay like this.

His Mother had her arm curled around him, and he had his head on her chest, the sound of her heart beat the tune of life and sleep. His eyelids had grown heavy and he'd fallen asleep, listening to his Mother tell him stories of the stars... His favourite being Achilles and the scorpion.

She would sit with him in his room, both of them watching out the window at the sparkling sky, but that night was different.

They had gone to the market, to get supplies for the month and were walking through the woods when a thunder storm had struck.

His Mother refused to let them walk on, insisting they take refuge under a tree until it stopped.  
When it had eventually stopped, it was late, and Daryl refused to let them go on for fear of the creatures that hunted the animals of the forest. Instead, they lay in a clearing, Daryl's bowie knife tight in his hand as they stared at the stars.

It was magical, and Daryl clung to his Mother, staring at the many universes above them.

_I wanta explore them one day!_

_You can do anything you put your mind to, Darl, baby._

A single tear leaked down Daryl's face as he stared at the sky. They seemed so much brighter. Daryl wasn't stupid - he knew it was because the city lights weren't there to dim them, but part of him couldn't help but think it was his Mother. Nestled somewhere in the stars up there, making them shine brighter.

Another tear.

 _I miss yer Mom_.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, saying what he would if she were here, before opening them to stare at the mass of black above.

xox

That's how Merle found him.

Daryl, lying still and silent, merely staring at the sky.

_DARYL_

Merle dropped to his knees, panicking that perhaps his brother wasn't quite alive, or had been bitten... But the blue orbs blinked and looked up at the elder by his side.

They didn't say anything - Merle recognised that nostalgic look in Daryl's eyes. Rememberance, joy, surrounded by sadness.

He was thinking back to their Mother and Merle didn't have the heart to say anything to bring Daryl back to the group. The group who were showing concern for his younger brother.

Merle snapped his eyes away from Daryl's to look at the hand his brother had curled in his shirt.

Silently, he shifted to lay down, tugging Daryl onto his chest with a soft kiss to his temple.

Averting his gaze upwards, he thought back to the way his Mother was so passionate about the stars and tears leaked from his own eyes.

Within the hour, both brothers were asleep, curled against each other.

And, up in the sky, a young woman smiled down on them.


End file.
